Back in Time Kinda
by KoalaBabii
Summary: Harry needs to find a way to talk to Sirius, but how? Takes place summer before 6th year. MWPP . warning OotP spoiler! Please rr
1. Back to the Order!

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except for Lizzie Sam and Vanessa, and Roswell Dejordan (thanx Johnny) but he doesn't come until later in the story and he's not that important. *Warning. OotP Spoiler!!*  
  
"Back In Time"  
  
"To the Order"  
  
Chapter I  
  
It was one o'clock in the morning and Harry still lie awake in bed thinking about everything that went on during his fifth year at Hogwarts. How could Sirius be dead? He had been the only person to help him through anything. from his scar hurting to missing and wanting to know about his parents. It just wasn't fair. Harry had to see Sirius, even if he had to see him in a picture. He knew he had one but wasn't sure where. He thought harder and then realized that he had the picture of him as Best-man at his parents wedding. He excitedly hopped out of bed and looked under the loose floorboard for the photo-album Hagrid had given him during his 1st year. Harry looked through half of the book and finally stopped at the picture of Sirius, his mom, and his dad. The lot of them smiled and waved at Harry, who just wished one of them would talk to him. Harry got back into his bed, photo-album still in his hand, and continued to stare at the picture. Eventually he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of Hedwig screeching loudly, because Dudley was sticking his chunky fingers through the bars on Hedwig's cage.  
  
"HARRY!" Harry heard his uncle scream from all the way down the stairs. "SHUT THAT BLOODY BIRD UP!" Harry wanted so badly to scream back down to him, that it was his own son who was causing all of the noise, but he didn't want to get into another argument with the Dursley's. Harry turned to look at Hedwig, and gave her a look that said to ignore Dudley and to please stop screeching. Dudley gave Harry and evil grin and left the room screaming down to his mother that he was going to one of his friend's house for 'tea' that afternoon.  
  
Harry walked over to his bed to retrieve the photo-album and he noticed it wasn't there. He looked all around his room twice and still couldn't find it. His stomach rumbled and he decided he would find his photo-album after he ate what the Dursley's left for him. When he got down stairs his eyes lit up in anger.  
  
"And what might I ask is this Potter? And where did you get it?" His uncle was holding up Harry's photo-album.  
  
"Give me that back!"  
  
"Why? So you can cry over pictures of your parents? They're dead Potter they won't come back from staring at their pictures!"  
  
"How did you get that?" Harry managed to say through clenched teeth, His voice was trembling, he was so upset.  
  
"Well Dudley over here delivered it to me by hand." Harry's Uncle smirked and waved a hand towards Dudley.  
  
"You won't be needing it. so I'll be disposing it in my own way."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Harry was almost crying now, that was all he had of his parents, and Sirius.  
  
"Maybe I would." At that Harry quickly snatched the album from his uncle, and ran up to his bedroom locking the door behind him. He quickly hid the book under the floorboard and waited for his Uncle to start banging on the door. To Harry's surprise he didn't, so Harry took out a piece of parchment and a quill and decided to write a letter to his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.(A/n: from now on DADA) It took Harry about 5 minutes to write his letter, he didn't need it to be long, just to explain what he wanted. Harry looked over his letter, everything seemed right.  
  
Professor Lupin,  
  
I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to know if I could somehow stay with you at the order? The Dursley's are torturing me, and I just need to be with someone I can talk to. Write back.  
  
From,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg. He told her to bring it to Lupin, she hooted cheerfully and swiftly flew out of Harry's window. Now all Harry needed to do was wait.  
  
About two days past, and around 3 o'clock in the afternoon Hedwig flew through Harry's open window carrying a letter from Lupin.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Well, first of all I'm not your teacher anymore, just call me Remus, and yes you can come stay at the Order with me. Ron and Hermione aren't coming this summer, but Tonks and Mad-Eye will be here occasionally. Tonks and I will be over to pick you up this evening, tell your aunt and uncle you are leaving until next summer, and if they say no, well, who cares. See you tonight! Remus  
  
Harry stood beaming at the letter and started to pack his trunk. He threw all his stuff into his trunk, he was excited about going to Sirius's old house, but couldn't bare the thought that he wouldn't be there with him.  
  
'Oh Well, at least Profe- Remus will be there, and so will Mad-eye and Tonks.' Harry thought as cheerfully as he could to himself. He lay on his bed for a while trying to clear his mind of all the confusing things that were going on. After a few minutes he got up and walked down to the kitchen to find that the Dursley's weren't there. He was about to go back up to his room when his uncle had crossed Harry's path and stood in front of him.  
  
"We are leaving to go visit Marge," Harry's uncle stopped and Harry gave a snort at the thought of their last encounter.  
  
"Naturally you will not be coming," he continued ignoring Harry's rude reaction "I will be leaving you with Mrs. Figg." Harry was about to smile, but stopped himself realizing that he was supposed to have a bad time at Mrs. Figg's old cat-smelling house.  
  
"Um, Uncle Vernon, I was wondering could I stay at my friends house for the rest of the summer?" Harry lied, knowing that he shouldn't get into detail about where he had really been going.  
  
"Why would you be going there?" Harry hesitated thinking about the right thing to say to his uncle.  
  
"Uh, to get out of your way?" Harry asked in an unsure voice. It took quite a while for Mr. Dursley to decide on an answer but finally he answered,  
  
"Fine, I suppose, they should pick you up at Mrs. Figg's house, and warn them never to make contact with this house or any of the people who live in it," he paused for a moment and then finished, "Well except for you of course." Vernon Dursley grunted and it seemed as though he said something under his breath but Harry just left it at that.  
  
About an hour later he had been sent to walk over to Mrs. Figg's house carrying his trunk in one hand, and Hedwig in the other. When he knocked on the door she gave a squeak of delight at the sight of Harry. He smiled back at her, and she ushered him inside.  
  
"I have been in touch with Remus Lupin, of course, and he is picking you up here around eight o'clock tonight. " They both looked at the clock and saw that it said half past six. "Oh, good, we still have enough time to have some dinner, I assume the Dursley's haven't fed you?" She said this with a look of disgust and looked at Harry. When he nodded in return. She gave an almost silent tuting noise and placed Harry's trunk and Hedwig on the living room floor next to the couch. Then she patted the couch to get Harry to sit next to her. Gratefully, Harry sat next to her, and the next thing he knew a small house-elf walked in from the kitchen, holding just one of the large plates of food it had prepared. Harry looked at it in confusion.  
  
"Uh, Mrs.Figg?"  
  
"Yes Harry dear?"  
  
"How come I had never seen your house elf before?"  
  
"Just got him, don't you think he's cute?" Mrs. Figg smiled sweetly at the elf and looked back at the clock. "Oh dear its already quarter past seven. I guess cooking goes a little faster when you have over a hundred house- elves, like at Hogwarts." Harry chuckled at this while thinking to himself that her house-elf just had to be a bit slower than the others, he knew because of how fast the ones at Hogwarts worked when he went to the secret passageway to the kitchen. He was going to say something, but decided to let Mrs. Figg enjoy her house-elf anyway. Soon enough it was eight o'clock and Remus and Tonks had come to privet drive and knocked on Mrs. Figg's door. They all talked for about five minutes before Remus decided they should go.  
  
They had arrived back at Sirius's old house at about midnight, so Harry went straight to the room with buckbeak in it so that he could sleep for the rest of the night. He didn't want to sleep in his usual room by himself, so he decided to sleep with buckbeak for the rest of his stay there. When he opened the door to the room and Buckbeak opened his eyes warily, and noticing it was Harry he lifted his head high and lowered it again as his own way of saying 'hello.' Harry looked curiously at Buckbeak. When Buckbeak had lifted his head Harry had seen something propped up against the wall next to Buckbeak. He moved in closer to the confused hippogriff, and look past its long slender body. Then he realized what it was. It was a portrait of Sirius from his parents wedding. (It had words carved on the bottom that read "Sirius Black: Best Man at Lily and James Potter's Wedding") Then Harry realized something. Portraits could talk.  
  
~! **! ~  
  
U likes? Sorry if I have any spelling errors or anything. please R/R once I get 7 reviews I'm gonna go to the next chapter. Well, just because people always write things down here I'm gonna put a quote from Harry Potter and the good part of some songs each time.  
  
This is to My beta-reader. n Lorten (don't worry that's just a nick name)!  
  
"Oooo dear we are in troubleee" -Harry potter and the Chamber of Secrets (the movie)  
  
' I know my calculus It says you plus me equals us' 1o0% © jursica purrducctshuns {haha Lurren} 


	2. Sirius's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Elizabeth, Vanessa, and Samantha. The rest are all J.K. Rowling people.  
  
*Kicks self* errs I said I was only posting the 2nd chapter if I got 7 reviews. I only have 2 so yea I'm a liar. Ok well anyway thanx to everyone who reviewed!!!!(  
  
"Back In Time"  
  
"Back To Hogwarts"  
  
Chapter II  
  
As soon as the thought of being able to talk to Sirius, Harry ran past Hedwig (even though it was about a 5-foot difference) and grabbed the portrait, holding it up to his face. It seemed to be that the Sirius in the portrait was sleeping, so Harry shook the portrait and started screaming 'Sirius' in an attempt to wake him up. The painting of Sirius didn't move at all. However Harry thought he could hear the sound of someone breathing heavily in a way one would do if they were sleeping. Harry glanced at the clock, and realized why Sirius's portrait was sleeping; it was 1:30 in the morning. Harry then heard a knock on the door, he figured it to be Remus, because he had screamed so loud. Harry hid Sirius's portrait behind Buckbeak, where it had originally been and opened the door to find both Remus and Tonks. They looked at him in a worried sort of way.  
  
"Harry, what's-wrong? " Remus yawned. He was obviously a little annoyed at the fact he had been woken up.  
  
"I'm sorry- I just -" Harry didn't want to say he found the portrait of Sirius, just incase Remus said anything like Dumbledore would in the situation.  
  
"I just- I don't know I just miss Sirius so much." Harry half-lied. He really did miss Sirius, but that's not why he was screaming. Remus looked at him with a melancholy expression. Harry could see that he was feeling almost the same as Harry was. He had lost three of his closest friends.  
  
"Its ok Harry. We'll talk about this in the morning." Harry nodded in agreement and walked back over to the portrait of Sirius, after Remus and Tonks had left. He picked it up and waked to the other side of the room and when he looked at it, he saw Sirius's eyes wide open.  
  
"James?!" Sirius asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"Well then. who are you? And why do you miss me?"  
  
"I'm Harry, James's son."  
  
"BRILLIANT! Where's James?"  
  
"Um, my mum and dad, uh, died when I was one." A look of confusion spread across the Sirius's face.  
  
"Um. Wow. I didn't- I'm sorry." The once happy portrait of Sirius had a look of emptiness now.  
  
"Its ok." Harry didn't really care about his parents right now. He had never known them, so he wanted to talk to Sirius. about Sirius.  
  
"It's so great to talk to you!" Harry finished. Sirius once again looked confused, why didn't he seem upset about his parents?  
  
"Well, I guess its great to talk to you too.so, why do you and Moony miss me-that was moony wasn't it? And who was that lady he was with?" Sirius said this so fast Harry barely understood him.  
  
"Um, Er, Well you're kind of. Er, dead." Harry tried hard to hold back his tears but couldn't help it. He just started crying at the sound of the words that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Wow. Um, ok that's a lot to take in all at once-Listen stop crying! Uh, you can talk to me now!" Sirius tried to grin but he just couldn't. He knew that he must have loved James' kid with all his heart, and wondered how Harry dealt with his parents dying, and Sirius dying, he obviously was upset over that.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said wiping his eyes on his shirt.  
  
"Its ok. Were we close?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're my godfather, however I didn't meet you until my third year at Hogwarts." Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Wow, that's an improvement, Lily trusted me to be your godfather!" Harry laughed at this, he knew Sirius had been a prankster when he was Harry's age.  
  
"So did you live with me after your mum and dad died?" Harry hoped Sirius would not ask this question.  
  
"Well, no. Because after my mum and dad died, you were thought to be their murderer so you were sent to Azkaban, and I grew up with my muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin."  
  
"This just might be the most stressful night of my life. But tell me everything. I need to know." Sirius said in the sternest voice Harry had ever heard him talk in. Harry nodded and told Sirius everything; from what position he plays in quidditch, to how Peter was the one who killed his parents, to how Bellatrix killed him at the department of mysteries, to why they had been at the department of mysteries anyway. Harry and Sirius talked all night, to about five o'clock in the morning when Harry decided it was time to get some sleep, so he said good night and Harry fell asleep no more than minutes later, and didn't wake up until one o'clock the next afternoon. When Harry went downstairs to greet Remus and Tonks he found an empty house, and a note from Remus.  
  
Harry,  
  
I have to go meet some of the other members of the Order somewhere, I should be home around five o'clock tonight. Tonks went out to the store, so who knows when she'll get back. (Harry laughed and continued reading) Please feed Buckbeak, the food is under the kitchen sink. See you at five!  
  
From,  
  
Remus  
  
Harry was glad he had the house to just him and Buckbeak, it would give him a chance to talk to Sirius without worrying if Remus or Tonks could hear him. After putting down the note Harry ran back stairs and awoke the sleeping portrait of Sirius.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I told you everything that's going on in my life, can you tell me some story's from when you were my age?"  
  
"Well, sure. aha, I know the perfect one."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Well, let me just say that I lost someone I loved also, before you're mum and dad. I'll start my story off, the train ride back to Hogwarts, going into 6th year."  
  
**************************  
  
"Prongs, my man, you can't just sit here and make me listen to you whine about Lily and last year after the Defense against the Dark Arts exam! It's just a little annoying! This is such an animosity! " Sirius said with frustration in his voice. "Sirius do you even know what that means?" James asked.  
  
"No but that's not the point!!!" Padfoot and Prongs were sitting in their usual compartment in the back of the Hogwarts Express. Sirius could not wait until Remus arrived or even Peter! He couldn't take James talking to him about Lily any longer. James gave him a pained expression and tried to explain.  
  
"But Lil-"  
  
"Argh! I'll be right back! I'm going to find your lover girl!" Before James could stop him Sirius slammed the compartment door and started muttering under his breath. He was so aggravated.  
  
"Sometimes James. I just-" he stopped muttering when he saw the person he was looking for.  
  
"Aha, Lily! Lily, my darling, can u do me a favor?" He gave her a sappy puppy dog pout. She just laughed sarcastically and spat,  
  
"What do you want now? The train hasn't even started yet. Couldn't you at least wait till we got to Hogwarts, or even until the train started to pull a prank on us?" She waved her hand behind her, pointing out her two closest friends, Vanessa and Elizabeth. (A/n: Nessa and Lizzie). Vanessa was average-height. She had curly brown hair that reached her shoulders, and had dark brown, almost black eyes. She was very pretty and sort-of popular. She was almost always asked out, but was never the type of person who focused completely on boys, looking good, and makeup. She was mostly into her schoolwork, which is mostly the reason that she was in Ravenclaw. Elizabeth on the other hand was a lot different. She was popular, but in a different way. She wasn't known for her good looks or shape, she was known for her personality. She was very fun to be around, had a good sense of humor, and was always there if you needed her. I guess you could also say she was brave, considering she was in Gryfindor. She had very thick wavy long brown hair, down to her waist. However, you could always find her with her hair in a ponytail. She had beautiful bright blue eyes. You never really saw her going out on dates, she was more the type to wait for that one person she really cared about. Lizzie was a Gryffindor. Lily, who was also in Gryffindor, was very pretty and very popular, always with a date for Friday night (A/n: I know I know they really can't go anywhere on a date on Friday night, I'm basically using it as an expression). She was always worried about what she looked like, and was more of a perfectionist. She had red hair, and brilliant green eyes.  
  
"No, I'm serious-"  
  
"We know."  
  
"Haha very funny. Anyway, you have to- " Sirius stopped mid- sentence and stared in the direction of Lizzie. After he realized what he was doing he shook his head, in a dog sort of way and continued talking.  
  
"You have to go talk to Prongs- I mean James," He corrected himself after seeing the confused look on Lily's face. Sirius was about to start talking again but Lily stopped him.  
  
"Why do you call him prongs anyway?" Lily asked.  
  
"Uh, it doesn't matter. Well anyway," Sirius looked around trying to cover- up what just happened and then continued talking about James,  
  
"If you don't I think I'm going to die of hearing James complain about how much he lov- uh wants to be your friend." He finished.  
  
"Fine Black, but if this is another prank."  
  
"Its not I promise." She looked at her friends who waved their hands telling her to go. She sighed and walked towards the compartment Sirius pointed to.  
  
"So, what are you two doing?" Sirius questioned staring longingly at Lizzie, something was different about her.  
  
"Well, Remus is saving me a seat, I'll talk to u later Liz," Nessa left, waving to Lizzie.  
  
"Its amazing how they can still have a perfectly normal relationship with their best friends in the biggest fight of the century." They both laughed.  
  
"Well, Umm, you want help with that?" Sirius pointed to her trunk. After Lizzie nodded, Sirius said LOCOMOTOR MORTIS and stored the trunk away in one of the nearest empty compartments. They both sat there in silence for a while when Sirius finally noticed what was different. Lizzie had her hair down, and it was cut a little below her shoulder, and it had the perfect amount of waves and volume to it. He continued staring into her eyes for a moment and finally said,  
  
"You know, I have never noticed it before, but you are truly the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life." Lizzie looked at Sirius confused. She was never the one getting complimented. That was always Nessa and Lily's job. Lizzie had a rush of excitement flow through her body and then thought about who she was talking to. one of the least mature people in the world.  
  
"You just don't stop do you? You have to torment and torture everyone and everything. You are a disgusting git Sirius Black!" At this she turned and left the compartment, ignoring Sirius calling her name. She was looking for Vanessa but she was no where to be found. She found an empty compartment and sat there. In a few moments she drifted off to sleep.  
  
She woke up about an hour later to find Peter Pettigrew, the most annoying wizard in Gryfindor, accompanied her. She looked around to see if anyone else was there, the last person she would want to be alone with was Peter, aside from Snape. To her dismay there was no one else there. Peter said hello and she responded with a small smile. They looked at each other awkwardly and luckily the compartment door slid open and Sirius walked in.  
  
"Thanks Wormtail for watching sleeping beauty over here while I went to look for Remus." Sirius beamed at Lily who gave him an evil grin.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty?"  
  
"I don't know. it just came out." They both chuckled slightly and stopped when Peter said,  
  
"So what about Remus?"  
  
"Well do you know he was to busy with Vanessa or whatever to come and say hi to me. All my friends have turned on me except you Wormtail!"  
  
"Hey, Vanessa's my friend!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well. uh. I have to um. go somewhere," Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Don't even tell me you too!" Peter looked at Sirius awkwardly and left the compartment. Sirius and Lily sat there and talked and talked and talked until it started getting dark outside, and the train lights flickered on.  
  
"Well, I guess we better change into our robes." They slipped their Hogwarts robes on over their unusual muggle clothes and once again started talking.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I never realized how great of a guy you really are." He smiled and she grinned back and once again they looked into each other's eyes. Sirius leaned in to kiss her and they were about an inch apart when the compartment door burst open.  
  
"Aha there you are!" James said as he walked through the door, ignoring the evil look Sirius was sending him. Surprisingly Lily came in after James.  
  
"OoOoO what's going on here?"  
  
"What do you mean Prongs?"  
  
"Well.I don't know you tell me."  
  
"Ok, well to make a long story short Sirius and I just sat here and talked for the past I don't know. three hours?" James and Lily looked at each other.  
  
"Just talked? Ok well I think we're gonna go back to our compartment.. See you there?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yea, we'll be over in a few minutes" Lizzie replied.  
  
"But wait." Sirius paused causing Lily and James to look at Sirius and then back at Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well. um. what's with you two?"  
  
"Nothing, we were just looking for our best-friends."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie and Sirius said together. They all looked around waiting for someone to start conversation. After a few moments Lily and James disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Sirius began to lean in closer to Lizzie, when much to their displeasure the compartment door slid open again.  
  
"Prongs, I'm going to kill you." Sirius said before looking at their visitor. Then he turned around and saw that it wasn't Prongs at all, it was a 6th year Ravenclaw, with short brown hair that fell just below her chin.  
  
"Oh sorry, I thought you were James."  
  
"Yea, I figured. " She looked around and her light brown eyes landed on Lizzie.  
  
"Hi Samantha," Lizzie said in a fake-friendly tone.  
  
"Hi Elizabeth. Well I'll be going. I thought this was an empty compartment." Samantha turned and left shutting the compartment door.  
  
Sirius sensed the tension between the two and after Samantha had left he asked,  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Uh, well to make a long story short. Remus Sam and I were best friends before Hogwarts. We had a fight the summer before our first year. When we saw each other at Hogwarts we just ignored each other. But anyway. where were we, I don't quite remember. " She said. An evil grin spread across her face like butter on bread and Sirius replied,  
  
"I think we were about here." He leaned in, but he was still at least six inches from her face.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think we were about here." She leaned in so that they were within a three-inch distance.  
  
"No, I remember now we were right about here." Sirius leaned in all the way and kissed Lizzie lightly on the lips. They pulled away and Lizzie said,  
  
"Yea, I think you were right." They both laughed and decided that they should go meet up with Lily and James. They walked down the corridor and when they came to their compartment door Sirius slid it open and walked in screaming  
  
"We're here!" Sirius looked around and saw that Remus and Vanessa had joined the group. "Oh Its you" Sirius joked at Remus who gave him the evil eye making him and Sirius laugh. For the rest of the way home the group talked and joked, but they still weren't as good of friends as they wanted to be. Remus and Lizzie reminisced about before Hogwarts and grew back to being pretty good friends again.  
  
Five minutes before the train stopped at Hogwarts, Amos Diggory, a very handsome 6th year Ravenclaw, slid open the compartment door.  
  
"Hey Amos" said James, and Sirius, they knew him from Quidditch. Amos said hello back and all the others did the same. After their hello's Amos said,  
  
"Well, the train will be stopping in five minutes, and I was just wondering if I could talk to you alone Lily?"  
  
"Of course," Lily replied as she walked out of the compartment following Amos. This caused James to look at Sirius with a pained expression, which made Sirius shrug and look at Remus. Lizzie and Nessa just looked at each other confused.  
  
************  
  
U likes? The story from here is basically just gonna be Sirius's story, he tells it while Remus is at the store, and ends it when Remus walks in. Please read and Review! Waiting for 7 reviews. ;) I'm serious this time! Thanx!  
  
"Honestly Women you call yourself our mother" "Sorry George" "I'm only jokin' I am Fred "  
  
' I saw the sign And it opened up my mind that I am happy now Livin' without you I left you O0 o0o0o'  
  
Thanx to people who reviewed my story;)  
  
1o0% © jursica purrducctshuns {haha Lurren} 


	3. The Marauders

Disclaimer: You know, I don't own anybody except Elizabeth, Vanessa, Sam.  
  
'Back in Time. Kinda'  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry glanced at the clock. It was half past three, he had been talking to the 20 (I'm not sure if that's how old they were, but that's what I'm guessing.) year old Sirius for two and a half-hours now! It was so nice to talk to Sirius, even though he wasn't the same Sirius who was accused for his parent's murder, and escaped from Azkaban.  
  
"Harry- Hello, Harry!" Harry shook his head to show he wasn't day dreaming anymore.  
  
"S-Sorry I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Oh, what were you thinking about?"  
  
"How different it is to talk to you when your not an escaped convict."  
  
"Oh" They both shared a laugh and then Sirius said, "Would you still like me to finish my story?"  
  
" Of course!" The words came out of Harry's mouth so fast he didn't even realize he said them. He had never heard any story's from his parents childhood, so he wasn't going to pass up his chance to finally hear them.  
  
"Ok so where were we? Aha, I remember."  
  
~***~  
  
(A/n: Sorry, I should've put the story of Sirius, Lizzie, Nessa, Lily, James, and Remus in Sirius's point of view :-O. O well, I'm sorry bout that!)  
  
When the 'Hogwarts Express' pulled up to Hogsmeade the marauders, Lily, Vanessa, and Lizzie all got split up making there way to the horse- less carriages. Sirius and James stayed together, while everyone else except for Vanessa and Remus, had to stay alone in a carriages. (By alone I mean without anyone from the group).  
  
" Aye, Prongs, don't you think Lizzie looks so. different?" Sirius had a dazed look in his eyes as he thought about Lizzie. It was only a train ride and he already REALLY liked Lizzie, it doesn't seem believable that he could, but he definitely did.  
  
" I can't believe me and Lily were on like a we-are-kind-of-friends," James had the same dreamy look on his face, then Sirius snapped out of it.  
  
"Wait, Prongs what are we doing?!"  
  
"What do you mean.."  
  
"Look at us! We're drooling over girls! It's over for the Marauders!"  
  
"No it's not! We can focus completely on girls and still play pranks." Sirius gave James a look saying 'are you serious?!' "Ok, well maybe we can't, but, I don't know, we can still be the marauders!"  
  
"I guess." Sirius wasn't sure of that, and James could see that, but he didn't know what to say to make it better. They were growing up, and this was pretty much the end of the Marauders.  
  
~!****!~  
  
Ok really really really sorry that was a short chapter! It just ended there so perfect, well I thought it did at least. I guess cause its like kinda a cliffhanger. Well, please R/R! Thanks to all those who did! I sent you all e-mails hope u got them!  
  
~ Koalababii  
  
(O yea I'm so excited, I just started taking Spanish in school, and my name is Juanita, how awesome! Sorry there was no point to that.)  
  
Adios!  
  
"I like this ball!" "Ahhh, ya like it now!" Harry Potter and the sorcerers stone. the movie  
  
'So I ask god, God send me an angel, from the heavens above. Send me and an angel to heal my broken heart, from being in love Cause all I doooooo is cry. God send me an angel, Wipe the tears from my eyes..' Amanda Perez, Send me an Angel  
  
1o0% © jursica purrducctshuns {haha Lurren} 


End file.
